The Avenging Shield
by doraemax
Summary: What happened if the ritual really summoned bonafied heroes, from the same universe.


"The Shield Hero, you are guilty of the crime of rape!" Announced the King, face tight with anger. Myne quickly hid her face in her palms, emitting the sounds of grateful sobbing, while hiding the fact that she was smiling in smug elation.

The heroes were shocked to say the least. Faces suspiciously blank, they looked at each other whilst the hall grows quite except the sounds Myne were making, awaiting the rest of the heroes's responses.

The Bow Hero looked right to The Sword and Spear Heroes. He turned left to the poleaxed look worn by the accused Shield Hero. He can't help it.

"Pftt," he snorted, breaking the silence, his shoulders shaking in great amusement. The Shield Hero deadpanned at him, almost making him guffawed out loud. The Spear Hero hangs his head in resignation, while The Sword bared her teeth in silent amusement. Myne's sobbing tapered immediately into confused silence.

"How dare you!" The King thundered. "You laugh at his most heinous crime? Explain yourself, Bow Hero!" He slammed his hand on his throne arm in outrage.

"Bwahahaha," The Bow Hero really laugh at that. The Shield Hero narrowed his eyes at his colleague in exasperation and annoyance. The Bow Hero immediately help up his palm in silent apology, his eyes dancing in mirth.

"Sorry. Sorry," he apologies to his friend and turned a mocking smile to the King. "You are telling me Steve Rogers, Captain America, the ultimate boyscout himself, raped a girl? Pfft…yeah, pull the other one. It's not even remotely believable," he smirked at the incensed monarch.

"You! You! You dare question me! There are witness! The girl herself came to me!" The King raged, already fully out of his throne in anger. Myne, the courtiers, and the man-at-arms could only looked on the scene in confusion as everything turned on its head.

The Bow Hero subtly shifted into a disrespecting slouch, still smirking. "Yeah, O King," he mocked. "I question you. Because the fact is, out of the four of us, the good Captain is the most heroic. His honour beyond reproach. Has probably been that way before you were born, even."

Small gasps among the occupant of the halls at that brazen announcement.

The King almost trembled in impotent fury. Fist clenched hard at his side, he turned to look at the remaining two heroes.

"What about you two? Are you both defending that monster as well?" he spat at the Sword and Spear Heroes.

The Spear Heroes sighed at lifted his face. "Yes, Hawkeye speaks truth. In almost half a century, whenever a child speaks of being a hero, he is who they wished to be. At a time when war reign and moral actions are far in between, he stood to be a symbol of truth and freedom, a shining beacon for all. A true Hero," he eloquently added. Steve found himself blushing at the outright praise, setting off Clint Barton to snigger once again.The Sword Hero smiled appreciatively at the law-man's speech.

"My family was from the east. And I must say, even across the world, Captain America's deeds and honour are spoken off. He is very greatly respected by all," she added. Steve gave her a thankful nod.

The King could only gritted his teeth as he heard the blasphemous statements from the other Heroes. At the bottom of the throne, Myne too, gritted her teeth in consternation, as all her plans looks to be failing.

"Plus," Hawkeye added, "as comely as she is, the princess is sooo not his type."

"Clint!" Steve admonished. At the same time the Sword and Spear Heroes turned to the Bow Hero in astonishment. "Princess?" The Swordswoman asked?

Myne paled. She has truly miscalculated. The King narrowed his eyes at the aggravating Bowman. But he kept his silence.

"What, she's totally not your type. We all know who your type is," he said to the Shield, waging his eyebrows, teasing the guy. Steve blushed again.

"And yes, princess." He turned to his other companions. He smirked again at the king, noting the king's silence. "There's a royal portraits in the halls. There's no mistaking it. Myne Sophia is Melty S.Melromac, daughter to the King". Myne paled further. And more gasps was heard among the presence courtiers. The Spear and Sword heroes slowly nodded in contemplation, putting up this new piece to the puzzle.

"Not going to say anything, O King?" Hawkeye continued, needling the king. Aultcray could only glared hatefully, waging war between himself, either trying to salvage the situation, or just order all the heroes killed and start over.

"Enough," Steve finally said.

Backs automatically straighten at his authoritative tone, such was his charisma. "We will stop here and continue our preparation." He declared.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Clint demanded. "She basically tried to frame you, and the King too. We are not letting this go!" Gone was the mirth from before as he faced his commander. The Sword and Spear not saying anything, content to keep silent at the moment.

Steve sighed tiredly. "I know it's bad. But I looked at her and I just saw a child," He tried to explained, looking directly at the bewildered princess. "A spoiled child. And amateurishly manipulative. But still naive. Someone who has no notion of the consequences of her actions. There's a hint of desperation about her too," he continued. Melty found herself unable to look away, the Shield Hero's gaze speared through her to her core.

"So yes, we are going to stop here. It is not worth it to play her childish game," Steve concluded, turning back to the archer. Melty almost falls to her knees, as she found herself shaking in fear, all her plans and ambitions burned to bitter ashes.

Clint gave a sigh, subsiding from his belligerent attitude. "Fine, fine. You're just too nice," he offers a final dig. The Spear and Sword Hero gazed silently at Captain America, and almost in sync, nodded in agreement.

Aultcray finally had enough. "You...you…" he raged. "Fine, you want to defend him. You are all banished from this castle. Not a single hand will raise to help you, Go confront the wave a die!" he screamed. Men-at-arms poured in front of the throne at the command, spears and halberds and swords trained at the Heroes, while shielding the King and his treasonous daughter.

"Avengers Assembled," Steve snapped, hefting his shield, not taking his eyes off the incensed King. Hawkeye immediately stationed himself before The Shield Hero, bow ready, eyes tracking movements. The Sword and Spear stationed themselves slightly behind him at his left and right, weapons ready. "Mr Murdock, Miss Wang, apologies. It seems we have to search for answers elsewhere," he address the blind lawyer and the spunky swordswoman. Both gave off grins at that.

"Right, lets make our way out of here." With that, Steve finally turned away from the throne and immediately sprint to the exit, leading the Sword, Spear and Bow Heroes to a brand new adventure.


End file.
